What Happened After Love Shack?
by karatekid1018
Summary: Well, I guess the title explains it all. So much Klaine fluffiness you may die. Rated T. Again, I've warned you; I'm NOT responsible for dental bills of any kind because this gives you cavities!


**Just some Klaine Valentine's Day fluff for y'all! I've been writing so much angst lately, and I have MANY ideas that I want to write for 3x13.**

** First off, can we discuss the **_**obviously cut Kliss during "Love Shack"**_**? I'm so mad! There better be one next week, or I'm probably going to throw a fork at my TV. Yes, a fork.**

** On with the fluff that we were missing since all we got was blatant eyesex and Kurt gushing about "Blaine's" romantic nature!**

The final notes of "Love Shack" rang out through Breadstix as Kurt leapt into Blaine's arms, burying his face in his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Let's get outta here," Blaine growled softly into Kurt's ear, taking his boyfriend's hand and leading him from the restaurant. When they got outside, where it was much quieter, Kurt returned to his spot to Blaine's arms, crying slightly against Blaine's shoulder. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, nosing Kurt's hair and breathing in the heavenly smell of his boyfriend.

"What's wrong, baby?" Blaine asked as he felt the tears soak his jacket.

"Nothing," Kurt said shakily, lifting his head from Blaine's shoulder and looking his love in the eye, grabbing Blaine's face with both hands. "_Absolutely nothing._"

Kurt pulled Blaine's lips to his, kissing him with passion yet chastity, love yet lust, wanting yet satisfaction. Their lips danced sweetly, making both of their heart beat a mile a minute. Kurt pulled his lips away, smiling faintly as he kept his forehead resting on Blaine's.

"I love you," he whispered. "So, _so _much."

"I love you too," Blaine said, giving him another brief kiss. "Now, Mr. Hummel, the night is not over. Please come with me." Blaine offered Kurt his arm with a cheeky smile. Kurt, rolling his eyes but still smiling at the cheesiness and _certainly _not letting Blaine become aware that he _loved _his cheese, took Blaine's arm, letting him lead him to Blaine's car.

"Where are you taking me, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt teased lightly.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Blaine teased back, leaning on the car with one arm and smiling at Kurt. His teasing grin turned soft and gentle, his eyes _blazing _with love. He lifted his free hand, running it down Kurt's cheek.

"You're so beautiful," Blaine breathed softly. Kurt gasped quietly with a tiny smile.

"So are you," Kurt said, leaning in to kiss him again before stepping into the car and sitting in the passenger's seat. Blaine went to the driver's seat, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot, away from his friends who, wonderfully, were just as in love as he was.

~oOo~

When Kurt and Blaine pulled up to Blaine's seemingly empty house, Kurt was confused.

"Your house?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded with a smile, taking Kurt's hands.

"Remember when we were cuddling and you asked me to move to New York with you after I graduated?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled blissfully, his eyes glazing over as if remembering the afternoon before refocusing.

"Yes, how could I forget?" Kurt asked, his voice light and blissful. Blaine gave him a quick kiss before continuing.

"I remember you told me that the two things you were looking forward to most in New York was waking up in the morning and cuddling with me and eating crappy Chinese take-out while we watch Disney movies. So, I figured…why not start now?" Blaine asked sweetly, his eyes swimming with love and unshed tears. Kurt was shocked; he had said that a year ago.

"Blaine, that was so long ago…you remember that?" Kurt asked.

"How could I not when you made my heart beat so fast…just like you are now…" Blaine lifted one of Kurt's hands to his chest, letting his boyfriend feel the accelerated speed of his heart. Kurt smiled, pressing a slow kiss to Blaine's lips, murmuring a "thank you" against them. Blaine pulled back, leading Kurt into his house and up to his room.

"Oh my God," Kurt said. Lying on Blaine's bed was a soft, woven blanket. Next to the picture of Kurt on the nightstand were two Chinese take-out boxes, complete with chopsticks. The title screen for "Beauty and the Beast" was ready and waiting on the TV screen. On the floor, rose petals were sprinkled everywhere, and candles were placed on Blaine's dresser, writing desk, and next to the TV, giving the room a romantic feel.

"Do you like it?" Blaine asked shyly, wrapping his arms around Kurt from behind. Kurt grinned, tilting his head to press a kiss to Blaine's jaw.

"It's amazing," Kurt said. "And I love you _so much_."

"I love you too," Blaine murmured into Kurt's ear. "So much that I don't have the words to describe it." Kurt didn't respond, simply dragging his boyfriend to the bed and wrapping the blanket around them both, hitting "Play" on the movie and handing Blaine his box of take-out.  
>"This is so perfect, sweetie," Kurt said as the movie played on, Belle singing in the meadow as the wind blew through her hair.<p>

"I hope so," Blaine said, wrapping his arms tighter around Kurt's waist from where the boy was seated between his legs. "It took me _forever _to choose what I wanted to do for you."

"OK," Kurt said, placing his empty take-out box on the nightstand and pulling Blaine down into a lying position, snuggling next to him. "Describe your other options."

"Well," Blaine began playfully, pulling Blaine closer. "I contemplated inviting you over and just dragging you up here and having my wicked way with you, but that's not exactly romantic." Blaine winked before continuing, speaking to a now turned-on Kurt. "I then thought about having each of the club members bringing you one red rose throughout the day and then coming into Glee and singing to you when you had them all, but I couldn't think of the right song that seemed to fit _us _and it seemed too cliché."

Kurt chuckled and then sighed, nosing the skin on Blaine's neck and resting one arm around Blaine's waist and the other one lying between them. Blaine had one hand on Kurt's forearm and the other on the back of Kurt's head, keeping him close, the movie completely forgotten.

"Keep going," Kurt urged, pressing a delicate kiss to the skin of Blaine's neck. Blaine, of course, obliged.

"My next idea was writing my own song to you and to perform it, but it resulted in many crumped up pieces of paper in the wastebasket. Then, I planned a romantic dinner-for-two on the roof here, but then I heard it was going to rain and that kinda went to hell, so…here we are."

"Aww, you're so adorable when your hopeless," Kurt cooed, shifting upwards to press a sweet kiss on Blaine's lips.

"You're an ass," Blaine groaned. Kurt just giggled, smiling into another kiss. Blaine grinned into it as well, the kiss not being continuous, but them pulling back and giggling and/or blushing before going in again.

Before going in for about the, like, thirtieth kiss, Kurt yawned. Blaine chuckled, pulling him closer.

"Tired, baby?" Blaine murmured. Kurt just hummed his agreement, burying his face into Blaine's chest. "Well, we have to get changed first. Feel free to borrow anything you need for bed from me."

"OK," Kurt whispered, dragging himself off the bed. "I should call my dad-"

"Already taken care of," Blaine assured him, kissing him again because he just couldn't resist. "I'll be in the bathroom."

Blaine situated himself in front of the sink, washing the gel out of his hair until his curls were free and bouncy. He changed into some sweat pants, not bothering to put on a shirt. When he went back to the bedroom, his breath caught in his throat.

Kurt was waiting for him, wearing nothing but a pair of Blaine's sweatpants that hung low on his hips. When he caught sight of Blaine, he got a dark look in his eyes. He looked…

_Hot._

Of course, it was only hotter when Kurt strode forward, tangling his fingers in Blaine's curls and crashing their lips together in a deep kiss.

"You know I love your hair curly," he growled. Blaine chuckled, pulling back and staring at Kurt's shirtless torso.

"Your beautiful," he breathed, his eyes rising to lock with Kurt's. Kurt smiled and he let out a little breath, his lustful gaze turning loving.

"Time for bed," Kurt said, giving him a sweeter kiss before leading him back to the bed, both falling back and immediately cuddling close to each other, Blaine breathing in the scent of Kurt's hair and Kurt loving the feel of his bare chest against Blaine's. Together, they fell asleep.

~oOo~

The next morning, the first thing Kurt woke up to was the sound of Blaine's heartbeat. It was a euphoric feeling, waking up in his lover's arms. And Blaine wasn't only his lover; he was his boyfriend, his best friend, and his soulmate. He knew it, Blaine knew it, there friends knew it, and the _world _knew it. Kurt giggled softly at the sound of Blaine's tiny, sleep-filled breaths. Kurt, immediately feeling drowsy again, snuggled back into Blaine and fell back asleep.

**I'm not sure how you feel about this. You decide.**

** Review?**


End file.
